The story of Mama Firefly
by Crazy2010
Summary: This is the story of the life of Mama Firefly from her time with her abusive husband Earl to the birth of her children and to her meeting with Captain Spaulding and then their cross-country killing spree. Mama Firefly/Captain Spaulding and Mama/Otis.R


The story of Mama Firefly

Authors note/Description: I hope you enjoy this story about Mama firefly. This story surrounds the life of Mama Firefly from her life with her abusive husband Earl to her meeting with Captain Spaulding and her life as the mother of a family of killers. Please review and there will be more chapters to come.

Chapter 1:

Gloria Firefly was a sexy and seductive twenty year old woman who considered herself a master manipulator but not all men can be manipulated. She prided herself on her looks. Gloria's hair was long, wavy and ash-blonde and it shimmered in the sun. Her eyes were the most unusual type of green, it was bright jade-green and they seemed to hypnotize men. Her eyebrows were thin, arched and golden blonde, she had full expressive lips which were painted with cherry red lip gloss. Gloria was curvy and buxom when she wore her tight pink corset and short tight leather skirt which showed of her long slender legs. Wrapped around her neck was a long bright pink feathery boa which she twirled invitingly.

Gazing motionless at her reflection, Gloria slowly combed her sun-kissed golden hair before she leaped with fright as Earl furiously burst through the bedroom door. "Earl... what are you doin' here" nervously screeched Gloria as she froze because of the sudden cold chill, Earl ignored her ignorantly and continued to storm through the house as the frightened Gloria followed him. Spinning around the small stout Earl clutched Gloria hair and viciously dragged her towards the bed "where are my sons" roared Earl as he clenched his fist. Gloria's eyes became swollen with tears as she begged and pleaded for mercy "your one worthless whore...tell me were Rufus is or I'll kill you" threatened Earl before with one swift motion he whipped his hand fiercly across her face. Worried and scared for her safety, Gloria began to seductively unbutton Earls pants, with hope sex would be a distraction of his search for their son Rufus. Earl stared at Gloria with so much disgust and hatred in his eyes before he spat "You disgust me" and rushed out of the manor.

Earl was Gloria's neglectful, abusive and alcaholic husband, he was also the father of her son Rufus who was now 4 years old. Earl was a small unattractive man, he had a long dirty brown beard and long shaggy soot black hair. Earl's clothes were mostly dirty covered in holes and stains. Gloria repeatedly wondered how she was caught in his web of lies and abuse. Finally she was free from the clutches of his long filthy talons but still he was desperate for their son adorable son Rufus, his only reason for wanting his son was because it was Gloria's only weakness. Gloria fell silently to the ground covering her face with her hands she cried a river of tears before she rushed to her crying son. Rufus was frightened and scared, his fathers roars of anger were spine-curdling and hair-raising but for a four year old boy he was brave and loyal to his mother.

Gloria hugged her son tightly as she pecked him lovingly on the cheeks "am so sorry Rufus" she apologized before she stumbled across the room and threw herself onto the bed.

Gloria was lonely, her only company her son, she felt isolated and depressed this adventure of hers to escape the tight grasp of her husband was doing her no good. She was desperate for happiness and love both she couldn't find from Earl, the only thing she found from him was abuse and bruises. "Mama...am hungry" complained Rufus

"Baby...I know your hungry but we've know food" informed Gloria as she searched the bare cupboards then continued "don't worry baby...I'll get you some food".

Gloria was embarresed and ashamed as she strolled the streets of Ruggsville in desperate search of a client. Buckets of rain slapped the sodden pavement of the grimy, dismal alleyway. The trash littered across the pavement made it difficult to navigate, but she made it through due to the soft, guiding light of the crescent moon. Gloria hurried out of the alleyway, feeling the gaze of stray, and possibly rabid, cats penetrating the gloom to sear into the back of her head. She could smell the putrid smell of stale urine and faeces, things scuttled underfoot as she nervously trodded through the next alleyway. The next alleyway was just a gap between two old terraced houses built many years ago but it was cold and uninviting. It was like a cavernous moth just waiting to gobble up anyone who dared enter it. She couldn't see that far as it had been blocked of by an old rusty gate. The walls oozed with slime which covered the long forgotten graffiti work. Nobody used that alleyway anymore except for the brave and the foolish.

Gloria caustiously scanned the roads as she found herself succumbed to the darkness, then she froze completely as she felt his strong grip around her arm. Spinning her around Earl pinned her against the slime covered wall and stared at her with a yearning hunger. Licking his dry lips he laughed manically before he licked her soft quivering cheeks "Ple...ase...Please let me go" Gloria whispered into Earls ear. Gloria could feel all her anger and fury bubbling inside the pit of her stomach, Earls sadistic cackle pierced Gloria's ears causing her to squeel before he tossed her onto the floor. He glared at Gloria with a lustful gaze then he pounced like a lion at its prey. Slamming her against the floor she struggled against his hard grip before he suddenly flew through the air and crashed against the hard stone wall.

Gloria stared with amazement, someone had heard her prayer for help and had seeked vengence against Earl. Who was it? Gloria asked herself before she crept to her feet. For the first time she could see fear in Earls eyes as her mysterious prince ferociously punched him in the gut as he had once done to her. Earl snarled at Gloria before he ran to safety.

Gloria sat on the wet floor with shock as she realised her savour was a man in a clown costume, Gloria stared blankly confused scared and puzzled at the man. From what she could see was that he was handsome with short chocolate brown hair and a muscular build. "Are you okay?" kindly asked the mystery man as he kindly helped her to her shaking feet

"Thank you...I don't know how I can thank you but...Thanks" stuttered Gloria as she hugged him tightly with relief as he smiled with delight

"Is everythink okay?" questioned the man before he added "how fucking rude am I...didn't even introduce myself...Am Captain Spaulding but call me Cutter"

"Wow I've never been saved by a clown before" giggled Gloria

"You like clowns do you" Cutter coughed

"Everyone likes clowns" smartly replied Gloria as she fluttered her eyelashes like butterflies wings and pouted her lips

"What's you name honey" he nervously asked

"My names Gloria...Gloria Firefly" she said before she remembered about her lonesome son "I gotta go...I look forward to seeing you again"

"I look forward to seeing you again" shyly smirked Cutter as he watched the magnificent woman strutt into the sunset.

Chapter 1 finished

I hope you enjoyed please review. Chapter two will be up soon.


End file.
